You're Who Now?
by EiEl
Summary: After a potion weakens Harry's soul, Myrtle feels drawn to Harry and, before she knows it, she's inside his body! The only person she's willing to ask for help is… Draco? How will he react to this? Eventual Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Harry Potter fanfic!  
** **I've been in a very Harry Potter mood recently, so I thought it was time for me to write a Harry Potter fanfic! (Haha, I'm a bit late, aren't I?)  
Anywho, this story was inspired by a Korean Drama called 'Oh My Ghost' and a SasuNaru doujinshi (forgot what it's called). The setting for this fic is going to take place during the Prisoner of Azkaban time period.**

 **Annnnd, I believe that's I have to say for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

Harry sighed heavily as he slowly walked behind Hermione and Ron who were arguing about Potions. That was their first class and now that both his friends were dating each other, he sat next to either Dean, Seamus or Neville and if Snape felt particularly evil, he would pair him with Malfoy.

Harry scoffed at the thought of the blond Slytherin.

He's been keeping his distance from the trio for a while now that Harry thought about it.

 _'Probably planning something again… Will he ever stop?'  
_

With a grunt, Harry put a hold on his thoughts as he walked into the Potion's classroom and surveyed the area to see what seats were available today. His eyes stopped on an empty seat next to Neville so he walked over and sat down.

"H-Hey Harry." Neville stuttered as he started to set up the caldron.

Harry smiled back.

"Hullo Neville."

Neville was about to say something but cowered back when he saw Snape enter the room and stride to the front of the class. Once he got there, he dramatically turned to the class, with his robes twirling with him, and started the lesson.

"Today, we will be making Draught of Peace. Unlike the Draught of Living Death, this potion does not put you to sleep. Instead, it calms the soul by relieving stress and anxiety. It is most often given to those suffering with mental disorders or suffering after a particularly damaging life experience."  
The class was filled with light chatter and Harry was thinking that this would be a good potion to learn. Snape raised his hand to signal silence.

"However."

Snape announced in a menacing tone as he glared looking around the room.

"This is is as difficult to make as the Draught of Living Death. I am certain that only a hand full of you will get close and only one of you will successfully produce the potion."

Harry looked up and saw Snape staring at someone behind him, so he turned to see Malfoy smirking with a confident glow in his eye. He heard Ron swearing and Hermione trying to calm him down from his left side.

"You all may begin now."

With that, Snape went to sit at his desk as students started moving around some gathering ingredients from the shelves, some chopping the ingredients, and a few working the caldron.

Harry gathered the necessary ingredients and told Neville to cut the ingredients while he mixes the caldron. Neville nodded and did as told… but something always goes wrong with Neville.

Towards the end of class, Snape tells the class to wrap it up and Harry pours the potion into a bottle for testing.

"Now, the person who stirred the potion will be the one to sample the draught."

Harry mentally groaned at his luck as he grabbed the bottle and pulled the cork out. Harry stared at the bottle before glancing to his right at Neville who looked very nervous and had and apologetic expression.

 _'Let's just get this over with.'_

Harry gulped the potion down and waited for any nasty side-effects to happen. When nothing happened, he gazed over the class and saw some students who fainted or were too relaxed and then there was Malfoy who seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.

 _'Of course his potion would be the perfect one.'  
_

Harry turned to Neville who appeared as confused as he felt.

"H-Harry, do you feel any d-different?"

Harry paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I feel the same as before."

Snape advanced towards Harry and Neville and scooped up some of the potion for observation. After a moment, Snape placed the potion into a bottle and turned to Harry.

"… As much as it pains me to say, your portion is near perfect."

The remark seemed to echo across the classroom as everyone silenced to hear the conversation.

Harry and Neville gaped at Snape.

"I said _near_ perfect Potter! You may not be displaying side effects right now because, perhaps, they are internal. Inform me at once if something out of the ordinary occurs. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded as Snape swiftly turned with the bottle still in his clutches and dismissed the class.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry! How'd you manage to make the potion with Neville?"

The trio were currently sitting in the Great Hall for lunch with gossip in the air about Harry and Neville's achievement in Potions earlier that day.

"I'm honestly not sure Ron. I just got the exact ingredients, so there would be the correct amount, and told Neville to cut them up. I guess getting the _exact_ amount of ingredients helped."

Hermione nodded as she took in this information.  
"Yes, Neville always does manage to put in something extra or an incorrect ingredient. That was very smart of you, Harry, to point him in the right direction like that. Though I do wonder what the professor meant by saying your potion was _'nearly'_ perfect."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning back to Hermione.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, aren't I?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You may be fine now, but what if it's a side effect that doesn't occur right away? _Or_ a side effect that has a trigger! _Or_ —!"

Ron raised his hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"Mione, I think you're overreacting! Look at him! He's fine."

Hermione stared at Harry for a bit more before sighing.

"Ooh, perhaps you're right. I'm sorry Harry. It's just the way he said it that got me concerned."

Ron put an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"It's alright Mione, that's understandable. That bloody git was probably just trying to scare him. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Um… yeah." Harry replied unsurely.

 _'If that was the case, why did he tell me to seek him out if anything goes wrong?'_

"See Mione! Don't worry about it!"

Hermione still looked unconvinced but nodded and didn't discuss it anymore.

Ron and Hermione started getting close and Harry felt uncomfortable so he excused himself to go to the restroom.

When he exited the Great Hall, he saw a flash of blonde from the corner and quickly spotted Malfoy turning around a corner.

 _'Ha! He is up to something!'_

Harry, immediately, was hot on his heels and followed him to the direction of the abandoned girl's lavatory.

 _'_ _What's he doing here? Could it be — he knows about the Chamber?'_

Harry saw Malfoy enter the bathroom and dug in his bag, pulled out his cloak and draped it over himself before entering the restroom himself.

Harry walked in and was surprised that Malfoy was grinning at Moaning Myrtle and seemed to be conversing. Harry cautiously stepped closer to hear what they were saying and decided to make himself comfortable by sitting on the floor near the sink that opens up the Chambers.

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with those… those _idiots_!" Malfoy ranted. "I mean really! I highly doubt either of them know how to read. It's embarrassing! Why Father thought having them as friends would be beneficial is beyond me. Merlin!" Malfoy finished as he started pacing back and forth with Myrtle floating above him looking amused.

"You could always spend your breaks here." Myrtle replied with a giggle at the end.

Malfoy sighed and looked up at her.

"Yes I could, but it might look suspicious to some people if I'm not there. I already know Dumbledore and the Golden Trio are keeping an eye on me. No need to give them anymore of a reason to do so."

Harry gawked at Malfoy.

 _'What? It's almost as if he doesn't want to be a bad guy.'_

Myrtle moaned sadly at Malfoy before floating in front of him.

"Why don't you try and become friends with Harry?"

Harry stiffened when his name was mentioned and watched Malfoy's response.

"W-Well, I tried befriending him first year, but he _rejected me_ for the Weasel!" Malfoy stammered as he look away from Myrtle's concerned gaze. "I hardly think that, with me as a 'slimy Slytherin', he'd want to be friends with me."

Harry stared at Malfoy in awe.

 _'I have wondered what it would be like if I ended up in Slytherin and as his friend…'  
_

While Harry was in his thoughts, Malfoy wrapped up his conversation with Myrtle and took off.

When he came around, Malfoy was gone so Harry stood up from his spot after he was sure Malfoy was gone, and pulled off his robes and stuffed it in his bag. When

he looked up he saw Myrtle glaring at him.

"Oooooh, how dare you eavesdrop on our conversation! Dray doesn't deserve this... mmhmm, not at all."

 _'Dray?'  
_

 _"_ Myrtle, how long have you been talking to Malfoy? He seems… very comfortable around you."

Myrtle moaned and quickly flew over to float in front of Harry.

"Since the beginning of last school year. I am very grateful that he does come here – I get very lonely. He's such a good friend." She sniffed a few times before glaring at Harry. "But, what's it to you? Are you going to hurt him? He really doesn't need that!"

Harry rose his hands and shook his head.

"N-no! I only attack if he does something first! You can understand that, right?"

Myrtle hummed for a second before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose that's excusable."

Harry nodded and was about to excuse himself when Myrtle had a curious expression on her face and floated closer to him.

"Um… is there something wrong?"

Myrtle tilted her head.

"You're glowing. Why is that?"

Harry glanced down at himself and saw nothing and was about to say so, when suddenly, Myrtle let out a shriek of surprise as she felt herself get sucked into Harry's body. Harry felt frozen to the spot as Myrtle entered his body and he felt himself fall to the floor and slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap of Chapter 1!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I've peeked your interest!**

 **Have a great day!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey y'all!  
** **Sorry for the wait! Life is just crazy, y'know?  
** **  
** **So, some info about this fic:  
** **Myrtle is going to be like a 'damsel in distress' type of character (in a cute way), but she's NOT going to get together with Draco. She's going to encourage Harry to be friends with Draco but then they start falling for each other and yada yada. Lol**

 **It's going to be good and cute - I promise you.**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

Myrtle woke up in a bed with Madam Pomfrey hovering her with a stern expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter, can you explain why you were unconscious in the abandoned girl's lavatory?"

Myrtle blinked up at her.

"Potter?" Myrtle questioned silently to herself. Her eyes widened as she put a hand to her throat immediately after speaking.

 _'W-why's my voice different?'_

Madam Pomfrey's expression shifted to one of worry.

"Mr. Potter? Are you alright?"

Myrtle raised Harry's hands to her line of view and analyzed them as she turned them around and felt the rough skin as she rubbed his fingers together then outlined a scar that said, 'I must not tell lies'. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and looked up to Madam Pomfrey, who was watching her intently, and quickly dropped her hands to her lap and blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. Excuse me, do you happen to have a mirror by any chance?"

Pomfrey looked a little unsure at Harry, but complied and levitated a mirror from her desk to float in front of Myrtle. She let out a little squeak as her eyes finally landed on her reflection which was not _her_ reflection. Instead, she saw a boy with messy dark hair, circular glasses, and finally the infamous lightning shaped scar — she is in Harry Potter's body!

Myrtle stared at the reflection as she rose her hand and saw the mirrored do the same. With a confused expression, she waved her hand at the mirror and the mirror still copied her every move.

 _'Oh Merlin, how did this happen? This is unheard of!'_

Myrtle took the mirror and hurriedly shoved it into Pomfrey's hands before raising her legs and hugging them to her chest so she could hide her face into her knees and started trembling.

 _'I'm a ghost — a spirit! How is this happening? This isn't right! And to be in the body of Harry Potter none the less! I can't do this!'  
_

Pomfrey was about to question Harry when Ron and Hermione came in and immediately dashed over to him/her.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Myrtle looked up at Harry's friends for a moment before turning the other way and staying silent.

Pomfrey, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances at each other before Hermione turned to Pomfrey.

"Do you know what's the matter with him?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Not at all. He's physically well, with the exceptions of a few bruises that are no doubt caused by Quidditch, but other than that, he seems to be completely normal."

"Who bought him here?"

Madam Pomfrey widened her eyes as a realization came to her.

"Draco Malfoy did."

At the mention of the name, Myrtle shot up and stared at Pomfrey.

"Where is Dra – Malfoy right now? Do you know?"

The three standing jumped at Harry/Myrtle's sudden question. Pomfrey cleared her throat and responded.

"Um, yes. Everyone is at the Great Hall for dinner—!"

Myrtle didn't hear the rest of what Pomfrey had to say as she hopped of her bed and dashed out of the infirmary.

* * *

When she got to the Great Hall, she stood at the entrance determined but then suddenly feeling shy when people looked her way.

 _'Probably because I'm Harry bloody Potter. I'm so used to not getting any attention.'_

She tried to ignore the curious students as she scanned the Slytherin table looking for a blonde among the masses of browns and black.

 _'Thank Merlin he's blonde.'_

She couldn't find him so she sighed and was about to try to search the bathroom, but then she bumped into someone and fell back. She glanced up and bit her lip from preventing herself from smiling.

It was Draco.

She stood up and the Great Hall went silent waiting for something to happen.

"Well, I guess fainting caused a bit of brain damage. Don't you know you're on the Slytherin side of the hall?" Malfoy smirked as he waltzed over to Myrtle/Harry and leaned forward so they were face-to-face.

Ron and Hermione entered the hall and watched to see if it would get out of hand. Myrtle stayed silent.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did the snake bite your tongue?"

Some Slytherins snickered at that remark but Myrtle was not amused.

Draco was getting annoyed at the lack of reaction.

"Potter, if you aren't going to say anything, get of my way—."

"I thought…" Myrtle started quietly as she kept her head down. "I thought you wanted to be friends with Harry. If that's so, why are you treating him like this? You said he wouldn't like you because you're a Slytherin, but you are being _so mean_."

Draco scrunched his forehead in confusion and Myrtle looked up with unshed tears.

"Dray… I thought you were better than this."

Draco stumbled back as if he'd been shocked and Myrtle took that opportunity to take a few steps back before completely turning to leave the Great Hall.

After a few moments of hesitation, Draco followed Harry/Myrtle out of the hall and chased after him/her.

They came to a halt at the abandoned girl's bathroom and Draco was even more confused.

Draco was about to question him, but then heard a pair of feet heading their way and quickly closed the door and placed a locking and a silencing charm on it before walking towards Harry/Myrtle and pointing his wand at him/her.

"How do you know about those things, and what possessed you to call me 'Dray'? There's only one person who calls me that, and it certainly isn't you—!"  
Draco was interrupted when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his back and pulled him into an embrace. He stood there in shock for a moment before responding, "P-Potter! What's gotten into you?"

Myrtle looked up at Draco and said, "I'm not Harry Potter."

Draco eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Myrtle sighed and stepped back so she could look at him better.

"Hmm let's see. I call you Dray, I know you would come to this very bathroom a few times a week to speak to me, and recently, you were complaining about Crabbie and Goyle and how _stupid_ they were. Now… who am I? Hmm?"

Draco dropped his wand and pulled Harry/Myrtle back by the shoulders so she was no longer embracing him.

"Tell me. If you are who I think you are, tell me what I'm most afraid of."

Myrtle smiled sadly at him.

"You're afraid of your Father and how he wants you to support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when/if he arises again."

Draco choked on his breath as he went to hug Myrtle and Myrtle was happy at finally having Draco believe her.

"M-Myrtle? You're inside Potter? How did this happen? What did you do—?"

Myrtle raised her arms and waved them around trying to calm Draco down.

"Ah, ah don't blame me! Harry just started glowing, and next thing I knew, I was being sucked into his body!"

Draco scoffed.

"That kind of thing doesn't just happen! Something must've triggered it… Hold on… when did this happen?"

Myrtle bit her/Harry's lip and glanced away.

"Right after you left the bathroom… when we last talked. He hid in an invisibility cloak which is…" Myrtle mumbled as she strolled over to where she saw Harry and saw the cloak tucked underneath the sink and retrieved it. "Right here."

Draco walked over to Myrtle and caressed the cloak for a moment before turning away with his cheeks bright red.

 _'Damn Potter for overhearing that particular conversation, and of course he has an invisibility cloak! Bloody hell…'_

"He… so he heard everything… how mortifying. Anyway, we've been in here for far too long – people are going to get suspicious. We need a plan, but for now, you have to pose as Harry."

Myrtle widened her eyes.

"What! B-But, I don't know his friends or _anyone_ for that matter! Well, I've seen them a few times when they were in here looking for the Chamber – ANYWAY, I can't pose as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for Merlin's sake! I don't know what he's learning in class, I don't know anything about Quidditch, I don't –!"

Draco clamped her mouth shut with his hand.

"Myrtle, I just thought of an idea, but you're going have to trust me and go along with it. I need to let the Weasel and Mud-Granger in before they call any professor's okay?"

Myrtle eyed the hand over her mouth wearily before looking back at Draco and nodding.

Draco sighed and grabbed his wand to release the charms on the door before moving behind Myrtle and restraining her from the back and putting his wand to her neck.

"Trust me." Draco whispered harshly.  
Myrtle made an unsure noise as Hermione and Ron rushed in and held their wands out.

"Let him go Malfoy!"

Draco chuckled darkly before tapping Myrtle's neck with his wand and mumbled into her ear, " _Silencio._ "  
Myrtle was then shoved into Hermione's arms and saw Malfoy stomp out of the restroom from the corner of her eye.

"Bloody git." Ron mumbled as he and Hermione approached her.

"Hey mate, are you okay? What happened with Malfoy?"

Myrtle looked nervously at the two before trying to speak and failed.

 _'Sneaky Slytherin. Now I don't have to speak. Good riddance.'_

* * *

 **AN: Heh, Myrtle is adorable...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Have a nice day!~**


End file.
